As the number of laboratory tests, health plans, and medical codes have increased, the complexity of managing the ordering, delivery, and fulfillment of laboratory tests has also increased. Systems and methods that reduce the complexity of ordering, delivery, and fulfillment laboratory tests are needed. Systems and methods that increase the efficiency of the delivery of health care services to a patient, by providing health care providers with better and more efficient means for obtaining, viewing, sharing, and/or analyzing clinical laboratory test results would be advantageous. Furthermore, systems and methods that increase the efficiency of the delivery of health care services to a patient, by providing health care providers with better and more efficient means for obtaining, viewing, sharing, and/or analyzing clinical laboratory test results on mobile devices, such as mobile computing devices, including, for example, mobile phones, mobile tablets, and the like, would be advantageous.